


Choices Taken Away. Choices Given

by rmowens



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Comfort, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmowens/pseuds/rmowens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He felt like untouched virgin as he fretted over what to do with himself. He had always been given instruction."</p>
<p>Nasir's thoughts and feelings before and during his first time with Agron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices Taken Away. Choices Given

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of fluff, smut, angst and romance. 
> 
> The idea came to me during the 100th time I watched Nasir's face after Agron kisses him the first time. I was curious about how he might feel having complete control over who gets access to him now. 
> 
> Un-Beta'd but I proof read multiple times so hopefully I weeded all the mistakes out.

Grievous wound was now healed, and desire which radiated from his gladiator weighed heavy on air. For months he endured power of will while flesh healed, careful not to place harmful physical demands on his boy. While he yearned for the German man in equal measure, he was grateful for such space.

He was frightened his intimate touch would not be pleasing. His face blushed with embarrassment at thought of filthy and loving words causing mockery and laughter from beautiful mouth. He worried he would be disappointment to a man he only wished to make proud.

Time had passed though, and now he would not have excuse of injury to postpone gentle advances and looks of desire.

Often thought about moment finally arrived when he found himself pressed against wall. He could feel a sizeable cock straining against stomach, causing seed of courage in belly to grow and spread to hand. It tentatively traveled from hair upon face to hair upon cock, barely grazing smooth skin and hard muscle on journey down. At last his fingers found grip around flesh and he was encouraged by Agron’s response. He watched in gratification as breath caught, green eyes widened in surprise and lips smiled in shock and delight. The sight was pure beauty and caused stomach to feel as though rock were dropped in it. 

When senses were regained, his gladiator’s lips crashed upon his, greedy with lust and need. He reveled in substantial body anchoring him to wall, hard muscle enveloping him and warm, wet mouth upon his. He relished the feeling of his heart’s thick cock in his hand, the length throbbing against his fingers and palm, causing mimicry in his own cock as Agron continued to urgently press against him.

All too soon, body was torn from his as Mira’s voice invaded fog of brain. Neither man was capable of forming coherent thought to excuse action of neglecting watch of prisoner. With much gratitude, Mira did not hold them there, instead sending them to their bed. 

As he made his way toward their quarters, only a few steps ahead of the German, adrenaline and desire began to fade and thoughts of doubt began to invade mind. 

Though it was “their” bed, they had yet to share it properly. 

Mood changed. Fear and nerves again took hold. When they finally arrived, Agron seemed anxious as well. As they stood facing each other, taking stock of each other, Nasir noticed his heart’s face contort in what he thought to be concern. Nasir smiled at the sight of such large green eyes making strong and dangerous man look as if innocent child.

“Do you not wish to…” Agron began before interrupting himself. “I mean, are you not ready…” He again changed clumsy sentence. “Do your days as body slave haunt your memories?” He asked bluntly.

Nasir’s smile widened at the care Agron had for his preference as he had never known such.

In fact, he had never known a genuine sexual partner. 

He longed to touch, to please his mate, but he knew not how. He had skill for fucking, no doubt. But those skills were instilled by Romans. His man was from East of the Rhine. What if they preferred things he knew not of? 

He felt like untouched virgin as he fretted over what to do with himself. He had always been given instruction. “Tiberius, place mouth over cock and suck.” “Tiberius, get into position and spread ass.” “Tiberius, thrust harder.”  
He knew exactly how Tiberius would fuck. He knew nothing of how Nasir would make love.

After thinking carefully, he broke words to answer Agron’s questions. 

Candlelight illuminated the warm space as two men stood awkwardly on opposite sides of the room. Brown eyes earnestly met pools of green. “Do you recall when you laid lips upon mine for the first time?”

Agron nodded, his lips flickering a small smile at the memory before moving back into a neutral frown.

Nasir responded in shy, almost shameful voice “Your kiss was first one not forced upon me by unwelcome command.”

Agron’s jaw and fists clenched in anger, nostrils flaring, mentally cursing the Roman fucks that mistreated the boy.

He added, “Your touch was first that did not make my skin crawl in disgust.”

Nasir continued confession. “And your cock…” he paused, thinking carefully of how to break his words, “would be first I welcome inside by my own choice.”

At the word “cock”, Agron’s eyes flicked down in unwarranted shame. However, the completion of Nasir’s words caused him to raise them, gaze humble.

“My touches will be of my own desire. My words of my own choosing. Things I have never known. I do not wish to disappoint you.”

Nasir’s own gaze was soft, finally free of secret burden. His breath caught as his gladiator began to slowly walk towards him, cautiously approaching. Their bodies now close enough to feel each other’s heat. Nasir looked up at his towering man as he lowered his hand, running fingers over his rough cheek and through his soft raven hair. At his gladiator’s touch, Nasir melted, exhaling as his body relaxed into it. Agron gently grabbed his chin as he has so many times previously, laid chaste kiss upon forehead and looked into eyes.

“You are my heart. I would wait forever for you if you so desire. I yearn for you, no matter how clumsy or awkward or imperfect. My only wish is to be honorable man who brings you joy.” And while Nasir may have slightly flinched at the words “clumsy”, “awkward” and “imperfect”, he knew he had no reason to doubt his heart as he was sure Agron would never lie to him, no matter how painful truth may be.

Nasir’s heart thrummed quickly in his chest. His body suddenly hot with excitement at Agron’s proximity and balming words. 

He would embrace fear no longer and instead leap into his desires. He reached up, grasped Agron’s head and brought him down to meet in familiar kiss. It was only permission his gladiator needed. 

Large muscled arms wrapped around his waist, lifting him from floor and carrying him to bed. What began in cold hallway was now to be continued in comfort.

He was gently thrown on bed and watched as Agron removed his clothing, revealing his naked form, cock already swollen and leaking from simple kiss. A thing of beauty. 

His own cock stirred as Agron moved to remove his clothes as well. They both laughed at the struggle as Nasir was laying, proving challenging task. 

When finally stripped of clothing, Agron gave Nasir no time to worry about what would happen next. He immediately took Nasir’s ready cock into his mouth. Nasir gasped in shock, hands clutching the bedding, his back arching. He felt himself twitch inside Agron’s mouth. 

His breathing was labored as he called out for Agron. The German reluctantly lifted his mouth from prize, eyes meeting Nasir’s. He looked frightened and Agron could only prey he would not change his mind.

“I have never…” He struggled to both breathe and look Agron in his eyes. “No one has…”

Agron quickly understood. While it was acceptable for noblemen to get their cocks sucked by slaves, it was unacceptable, disgusting even, to suck a common slave’s cock.

Agron gave him a small head nod and laid a gentle kiss to his inner thigh. He then continued on in devotion to his Syrian. 

He soon found the more his cock convulsed under Agron’s tongue and the more his body writhed under Agron’s weight, the more Agron moaned, vibrations causing more twitching and more writhing. 

Nasir thought his entire body would explode from pleasure. Agron worshiped him with reverence, laying gentle, wet kisses on shaft and balls. He left Nasir a heaping mess as he softly ran his tongue along crevice where thighs meet cock. In one hand, Nasir gripped Agron’s fingers, tightly squeezing at each new feeling. Agron’s free hand made good use, covering places his mouth was not. He softly cupped and massaged balls, spread Nasir’s fluid and his own spit together over sensitive head and rolled fingers over shaft, rough and calloused hands causing perfect friction, alternating tongue and fingers.

Such actions caused Nasir to fall apart. He had never received this kind of attention and sensations were overwhelming him and he whimpered in satisfaction and frustration. He needed more. His foggy brain tried to figure out what was missing, what his need was, but could not. How could he? 

“Agron”, he begged. “More.” 

Hand not holding Agron’s was clenched in short yellow hair, unknowingly pulling to point of pain. And when Agron granted desire and took entirety of his boy’s cock in his mouth, Nasir’s back involuntarily arched, unintentionally forcing himself further down unprepared throat, again causing pain. Agron would never let him know knowledge of accidental discomfort he caused though, not with his lover making such beautiful sounds in his pleasure. There were not many firsts he could give Nasir, but he would make sure this one was perfect.

Nasir’s legs began to flail, bending at the knee and then stretching back out, again and again in attempt to satisfy something he knew not of. 

Agron was amazed at how long Nasir had lasted without spilling seed, remembering his first time. He raised his head, causing Nasir’s cock to pop out of this mouth with an obscene sound that made his own neglected cock nearly burst.

“Nasir, look at me”. Nasir did as he was commanded.

Agron took in the look of him. His pupils were blown, eyes almost black as his hair, which had become untied and it draped down his shoulders, multiple strands knotted or bent up. His stomach dropped at the sight.

“I would have you finish. Relax and let go.” Nasir nodded, easily agreeable at the moment.

Agron again bent down, one palm flattened out on Nasir’s stomach, preventing him from flailing, his other hand, still being gripped by his heart. He slipped his lips around Nasir’s swollen and over-stimulated cock. He hollowed his cheeks and began bobbing. Sucking and licking and moaning determinedly until he felt the smaller hand grip his tightly, his muscles were tested as Nasir’s hips tried to shoot off the bed. 

The feelings building in his belly, at the base of his spine and in his balls overwhelmed him as they finally erupted in Agron’s mouth. Tears sprang to his eyes as he felt Agron continue sucking, drinking him. He stopped moving and closed his eyes in exhaustion, wet drops rolling down his face and into his ears. His grip loosened in Agron’s hand as his body experienced involuntary small spasms. 

Agron’s tongue cleaned him through his whimpers. What had once been hard and throbbing and needy was now soft and sated, unlike his own, which was aching with need for friction. For Nasir’s ass. 

Instead, he went into Nasir’s arms. He placed his face against brown skin upon neck, lavishing soft kisses and whispering words of love. He wiped away his boy’s tears.

“Was I too rough?” He asked aloud, raising his head from Nasir’s skin to look at his beautiful face. “How is your wound?” 

“No, it was perfect. I felt no pain. Sensations I have never experienced overtook my senses. I do not mean to shed tear.”

Nasir smiled at him shyly. “I did not hurt you, did I?” He asked, noticing rough scratch of Agron’s voice.

Agron smiled back, his dimples causing Nasir’s stomach to flip. “Yes. I feared you would cause me to become bald and your cock would be trust so deep as to bruise my stomach.” Nasir frowned at the exaggerations. “But I would not change experience for anything. I would endure endless pain if it meant your happiness.” 

Nasir smiled his usual sweet smile and it was Agron’s stomach that flipped this time. He ran his hands gently through Agron’s hair, carefully soothing damaged scalp. He sighed and relaxed into the tender touch.

“Were you happy?” Agron ventured. “Satisfied, I mean?” It was a stupid question, he knew. Of course Nasir was satisfied with Agron’s mouth. He writhed and moaned under him. His body responded like no others he had been with. But still, he needed to hear it. Needed to know Nasir’s actions were not in jest to simply make Agron feel better.

“I never understood before” He began, again choosing his words carefully. “Why Dominus and his guests would place such importance in the act. I assumed its purpose was to exert power over us, to humiliate us.”

Agron’s thumb stroked his cheek as he leaned to place his lips on Nasir’s, tongue swiping out to find taste of himself in Agron’s mouth.

“I never understood before” he continued. “But I appreciate such desire now. I cannot describe such feelings. It was as if we were yet only two people in existence. More you gave of yourself, more I yearned for you. My entire body ached with need, and it was my mind which demanded it be you to fulfill such need.” 

He paused in his explanation, attempting to think of a way to break words more delicately, but could not. It was only after his climax he realized what frustrating feeling of absence was. That feeling he could not lay his finger on before was now known to him, and he would not hide it. He looked into Agron’s deep green eyes. “My ass yearned for you.”

Agron’s breath hitched.

He paused again, making sure Agron was listening. “From beginning, I could feel hole throbbing. It clenched around phantom cock, but had nothing to milk. I could feel its desire for you in my spine. Sensation spread through me as you sucked and licked. My body has never experienced craving for cock inside before. I did not know what feeling was like. But now I do, and I want yours.”

Nasir looked at Agron, hoping for response but receiving none. His gladiator had no words, a thing he did not know was possible. Instead, Agron surged on him, kissing him with a fervor that made Nasir’s body tingle. Agron’s hand forced Nasir’s legs apart, his fingers finding welcoming entrance into his boy. He tentatively grazed it, causing Nasir to whimper into his mouth. He was too dry, but it was a problem easily remedied.

Nasir groaned in objection when Agron moved his finger away, rolling over off of bed, leaving Nasir cold. He watched his giant man search for something within room. He gazed upon his lover with lust. His muscles gracefully moved beneath beautiful glowing tanned skin and his cock was thick and hard. He held no knowledge that Agron almost released from pure lust when he was confessing his wants. 

He knows Agron has found his prize when his eyes light up. Dimples again flash at him when he displays jar filled with oil for coupling. Nasir is but little surprised Agron would have such a thing stored away for Nasir’s permission and readiness. 

“Spread legs and see desire quenched.” 

Nasir excitedly did as he was told. He was thankful he knew what to expect as he previously experienced cock of Dominus and other “noble guests” in his ass. 

Suddenly thought struck. Shame flooded through him as he realized he had not yet laid hand on Agron’s own cock, a thing he wished for. Still laying on his back, legs spread, watching Agron dip his fingers into jar of oil, he decided to act while his man was still standing in front of him.

He sat up, sliding to edge of bed and reached for jar and taking it from strong fingers. Agron began to protest but he placed finger against soft lips, encouraging Agron to indulge him. Agron acquiesced and Nasir removed his finger, and placing it in jar. Agron stared in anticipation of what his boy was planning. He thought Nasir may begin to prepare himself, however, his breath seized and his eyes rolled upwards as instead Nasir’s slick and soft hand wrapped around his cock, spreading the oil over him. 

Nasir pressed his face against strong muscles and warm skin of belly, laying wet and biting kisses upon navel, hip and anywhere else his mouth wished to travel. While he stroked Agron’s sizeable cock, fingers running over every ridge and vein, teasing the slit, tickling the balls and caressing the head, his other arm snaked around Agron’s back, using it to bring Agron’s body closer to his face. His own cock began to twitch back to life at the skin to skin contact of his lover’s intimate places and the foreign words coming from his German’s mouth. He knew not what they meant, but based upon look on face, he guessed they were words of passion.

Agron threw his head back as Nasir’s fingers explored his body.; one hand on his cock, the other kneading his ass cheeks, groping for whatever it could grip. He could feel his knees begin to buckle as Nasir’s mouth continued to rein affection on his belly and hips. His fingers found raven strands of hair to bury themselves in, the softness of them causing him to sigh in happiness. He let himself enjoy the attention his body had not received in many years until he could take no more. If Nasir continued to stroke his cock, he would release and it was too early. He wished to feel Nasir’s tight walls around him first. 

He gently gripped Nasir’s shoulders, pulled him away and saw beautiful face. The boy’s eyes were drunk from lust, his mouth red and swollen from use on skin, his hair was tangled as it framed his face. He had never seen anything more beautiful. 

“I would finish inside you.” Nasir did not speak. He only nodded, kissed his lips and laid back, spreading his legs open again, making it known to Agron he was ready. He kneeled one leg on the bed, keeping one on the floor and once again taking control of the jar, dipping his fingers in. Nasir had done a thorough job of slicking him up, but his Syrian boy’s ass was still in need. 

He wanted to fuck Nasir face to face, but best preparation required Nasir roll onto his belly, which he willingly did at Agron’s gentle command. He immediately raised ass in air in anticipation. 

Agron’s eyes took in the scene before him. The man who loved him, trusted him, lusted for him was presenting himself without any hesitance. He could not keep hand still as oily fingers reached out to touch soft, waiting skin. Both of his hands gripped a cheek and began to knead, hands running over ass and lower back, savoring the feel.

Nasir stayed in that position, relishing the feel of strong calloused palms manipulating and spreading his cheeks apart. He could not hold in a gasp as he felt a long and rough finger dip into his crack and run the length, stopping at his hole and gently grazing the pucker. He let out a disappointed whimper as the finger left him, but sighed in surprise when a kiss replaced it. Agron’s tongue darted from his lips and grazed the closed hole. He continued to kiss and prod at Nasir with his tongue. He had never felt anything similar to it before. Fingers had only ever prepared him before (from those kind enough to actually attempt such a kind gesture). He melted under the new sensations as he had from Agron’s mouth upon his cock. The more Agron’s tongue invaded his body, the louder his moans became. 

Too soon, tongue was removed and fingers again found place at entrance. Oiled finger began to slowly enter his body and he cried out in pleasure at intrusion. 

Worried he might be hurting his boy, Agron removed hand and massaged cheek.

“Are you hurt?” 

Nasir shook his head, not bothering to look at back at Agron. “More.” He coarsely croaked out.

Agron grinned and continued. 

He reinserted his finger, gently groping and exploring inside Nasir’s body. He was soft and warm inside. The wet tunnel comforted Agron’s soul but drove his cock insane with longing. 

He carefully inserted a second finger, making sure to add more oil to avoid discomfort. Again, Nasir cried out in pleasure, subtly thrusting his hips back, fucking himself on Agron’s fingers. In response, Agron leaned down and began to lavish kisses on the flesh of Nasir’s lower back, ass cheeks and legs as little man had done to his belly and hips. 

Nasir was writhing again, his hips beginning to move in a less subtle way. He could feel Agron’s fingers invading him. He had never felt anything so good. If he felt this full and this loved by two only two fingers, Agron’s cock would prove to be his undoing. 

Agron was brought out of his reverie of moans and kisses by Nasir’s demand for more.

“Now Agron. Fuck me now! I need you.” He pleaded, pressing his hips back adamantly.

Nasir’s words were like pitch added to Agron’s already burning fire. In one swift motion, he removed his fingers from Nasir, and with a growl, grasped his hips, flipped him over onto his back, climbed on top, nestled between his legs, pressed their willing cocks together and roughly thrust against the pliant body beneath him. 

He was rewarded with another groan and demanding fingers on his ass, pulling him in closer. 

Agron just gazed at Nasir’s face, soaking in every feature of gratification written there. It was when Nasir focused on him, putting forth the effort to communicate without speaking that Agron saw the desperation in the boy’s eyes; he saw the silent pleading. 

He reached between the two of them, gripping his leaking cock to line up with Nasir’s hole and slowly began to push in. The two soldiers locked eyes as sensations of new bodies joining overtook them. 

Agron could feel each ring of muscle clamp against him, relaxing to let him in. The tight heat was a familiar thing, but was made sweeter simply because it was Nasir enveloping him. His cock throbbed with each inward movement and he prayed he would not release before he was fully immersed. However, it was not delicious friction that gave him cause to worry. It was look upon his boy’s face. Look was what he could only think of as pure joy. His lips held smile, his cheeks flushed with physical exertion, and his eyes, which never wavered, were bright with awe and worship. 

Every inch more, Nasir felt himself stretch open to accommodate sizeable length and girth. Every inch of flesh to flesh contact caused tingles to spread through his body. Agron was moving agonizingly slow, driving him mad with want. He lifted his legs, pressed them against his gladiator’s ass and gently pressed down, causing Agron’s body to move further in. He knew the bigger man moved slowly to prevent injury, but he could not wait. His body thrummed with energy as he yearned to be filled completely by the man who was looking so intently into his eyes, baring his soul in this moment of raw honesty. 

Finally Agron had reached the end. His entire length buried inside. Now that he knew his boy was not injured, he could relax. His body collapsed on top of Nasir and he buried his face in a soft brown neck, letting himself and Nasir become accustomed to each other. Each was breathing heavily as Nasir stroked Agron’s damp hair, the need to cradle him on equal measure as the need to feel him move within. 

Agron’s voice broke the reverie, muttering against Nasir’s throat. “I am but awaiting your command. Give voice to desire and see it done” 

Nasir nodded, his eyes closing in acknowledgement. “Move. Don’t withhold.”

True to his word, Agron heeded command and slowly pulled out, then pushed back in before he completely left Nasir’s body. The slow pace was a tease of what was to come as Nasir began to respond with gentle whimpers and heavy breathing. 

Soon the slow speed became too much and each man needed more. Nasir’s hips began to push up, disrupting the pace. Agron observed the silent authority and his thrusting became swifter and swifter until Agron was gripping Nasir’s hips to prevent his small body flying up the bed and bumping into the wall it was placed against. The younger man’s arms flew above him, bracing his hands to strike wall in anticipation of each thrust. 

The sounds of skin slapping against skin and fluid being pushed in and out were swallowed by the desperate moans of Agron and the needy whimpers of Nasir. While Agron’s hips seemed to snap of their own accord, he had plan. With each plunge into the Syrian, he searched for the spot that drove men mad with pleasure. At last he knew it was found when Nasir’s whimpers and gentle sounds turned to loud scream and his body tried to shoot off bed, only to be blocked by his own large body. 

Agron mischievously grinned as he purposely battered the sensitive area, seeing affect on his boy.  
Nasir now clawed at Agron’s back in an attempt to endure intense feeling. He felt his stomach tightening, his balls and cock twitched between their bodies, begging for release. Finally, he could no longer hold back and he reached for himself and tugged, fingers brushing most sensitive areas. With one last thrust Nasir’s climax exploded from his cock, his seed sailing and landing on both of their chests.

His body spasmed under the larger man, head falling back onto his pillow in fatigue and his arms tightened around Agron, refusing to let go. 

Agron continued moving, riding Nasir through his aftershocks but between sight and sounds of Nasir releasing and extra pressure around his cock during, Agron could no longer hold and he too spilled, seed shooting into Nasir’s body. Agron held himself against his boy, buried as deeply as he could go, making sure each drop landed inside. 

Spent, he collapsed on Nasir, his face once again finding Nasir’s neck, laying soft kisses on damp skin. Nasir stretched his neck, allowing better access. The muscles of his hole contracted around Agron’s length in return, causing seed to seep from him and run between their thighs onto the bed. They could feel now cooled liquid sliding out and down under them, both proudly reveling in it. Nasir’s hand once again found itself in Agron’s hair, stroking it soothingly, his lips gently landing on rough cheek in tender acknowledgement of claim and protection.

Nasir’s touch soothed him and soon Agron’s breath returned to normal. As his cock softened, he reluctantly retreated from his lover’s body. Mourning the loss of his sheath but consoled at the knowledge he would later re-enter, he removed himself from the top of Nasir, choosing to line their bodies up, side to front and lay his head upon solid chest of his boy. He wrapped arm around his torso, marveling at how small and fragile the former slave felt beneath his hands. However, he knew the burgeoning warrior was far from delicate. Proof was written on flesh as bruises and scratches began to emerge on both men.

His thoughts were broken when he heard Nasir’s sleepy voice come from above his head.

“I have never held any against my body such as I now hold you. Gratitude.” 

Agron looked up at his boy, both sadness and amazement emanating from his face. 

“Gratitude? For what?” 

Nasir noted his confusion was surprisingly unfeigned and he fell in love a bit more.

“For favoring me. For demonstrating patience these past months. I never dreamed I would be loved, or have choice to love another, at least not freely, and I have now experienced both. “

Agron merely nodded in acknowledgement. He paused a moment to stare at the candlelight flickering in brown eyes, then surged upward, seizing kiss from his heart. Those brown eyes fluttered shut in response as his lips and tongue answered. He could feel beginnings of arousal stir again as his gladiator reluctantly broke away. 

Sincere green met soulful brown.

“I vow you will never be alone or lack love and devotion. When Rome falls, we will be TRULY free men to live as we so choose. I will always be by your side.”

Agron kissed Nasir again before once more resting his head on chest, pulling the little man close to him; falling into slumber. The kiss was meant to seal pledge, but Nasir knew, in his innate wisdom, that such a vow was not sensible. 

Years as a slave taught him nothing was permanent, except slavery. Everything could be stolen in a moment. People easily use each other as playthings, to be elevated or destroyed upon whim. 

He well knew they lived treacherous lives, playing a high stakes game. If rebellion were defeated, they would all lose their lives, to be torn from this existence with nothing to guarantee afterlife together. 

But he could not bear to spoil Agron’s dream. He chooses to believe in Agron’s commitment, he chooses to fight with his new brothers and sisters. However, he does not choose to love dangerous man nestled in his arms; a gladiator whose bare hands have brought untold pain to countless Romans; a gladiator whose anger and passion constantly threaten to consume him.

No, that choice was taken from him when gladiator used vicious hands to kindly soothe worry and doubt, to gently care for wound, to tenderly caress body. Choice was taken when gladiator’s consuming passion was turned upon him, fire and thirst for blood and vengeance became fire and thirst for better life for his heart. 

He smiled to himself. For first time in entire life, he felt truly pleased to have choice removed.


End file.
